


The Sniper AU No One Asked For

by 1967VivalaKITT



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Caring Hux, M/M, Not Beta Read, nice kylo, sniper au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7092562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1967VivalaKITT/pseuds/1967VivalaKITT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylux AU where Hux is an assassin (no, Hoe, he is not also a cannibal) and Kylo needs somewhere to stay. Or the one where Hux is badass and Kylo is just a cutie patootie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sniper AU No One Asked For

Rated T for minor swearing

Summary- Kylux AU where Hux is an assassin (no, Hoe, he is not also a cannibal) and Kylo needs somewhere to stay. Or the one where Hux is badass and Kylo is just a cutie patootie.

Hux began packing up his sniper rifle, mentally congratulating himself on another job well done. He was careful to make as little sound as possible, due to the dogs he knew were in the apartment below where he lay. Hux, which was all that he went by at this point in his life, was not disappointed when he found out about this job. He had hoped that Snoke, his benefactor, would come by and give him another name to get rid of. It would be just another nameless business to go down, and be taken over by the First Order. The First Order was Snoke’s life, he spent everything gaining control of the business industry, and hopefully soon, the government. But no, this man was the CEO of an older business, the Naboo. Specializing in court justice, Hux was happy to plant a bullet in this man’s head.

Hux was startled out of his thoughts when his phone rang, letting the soft harp sound that was his ringtone break the silence of the night. He cursed. Why did his dad have to call him now of all times? He quickly declined, shooting a text to him some lie about being in a late night meeting with an old college buddy. Happy, he began the silent trek down the fire escape stairs with his bag slung around his back. He grabbed a lighter and his cigarette pack from his jacket pocket. Once his feet hit solid ground, he pulled a cigarette from the pack, and stuck it in his mouth. He pulled his hands to his mouth, prepared to light it, when he was bumped into. He glanced up, ready to yell at the pedestrian. But when his eyes fell on the scared look on the man’s face, he froze. Before he could show what he was thinking, he lit his cigarette. The man turned around when he saw what Hux put in his mouth.

"What’s your problem?” He said, pulling the nicotine stick from his mouth.

“C-can I have one?” The mysterious man, who looked to be no older than 25 asked Hux.

Hux pulled his pack back out of his pocket, and handed him a cigarette. He accepted it, and put it in his mouth, shaking profusely. He accepted the lighter from Hux’s outstretched hand, and struggled to light it. When he finally managed to light it, he coughed.

“Okay seriously, what’s wrong?” Hux asked, giving into curiosity. 

“Who said something was wrong?” The man asked, voice wavering a bit.

“This is quite obviously your first cigarette, and you look like someone just killed your puppy,” Hux explained, repositioning his bag on his back.

The man sighed. “Fine, my uncle just kicked me out of his apartments. I have nowhere to go, my parents don’t want me back. I just have no idea what I’m going to do. Why am I telling you this?” He questioned.

“I just have that effect on people,” Hux said after taking a long draw from his cigarette. “Here, I don’t usually do this, but I’ve got a place that you can stay at for tonight. Fair warning though, I do have a cat.” 

The man looked surprised. “Thanks. Why are you letting me into your home? For all you know, I could be a crazy serial killer who goes after redheads.”

“I’ll take my chances…” He trailed off, realizing they don’t even know each other’s names. “Sorry, I don’t think I caught your name.”

“Kylo, Kylo Ren. And your’s is?”

“Hux,” he told Kylo.

Kylo nodded, and took another draw from the cigarette Hux gave him. He coughed again. He looked regretfully at the drug and glanced back at the ginger.

“I don’t mind if you stomp it out, they’re bad for you,” Hux said matter-of-factly. He finished his, and stomped the butt on the ground.

Kylo looked like he was pondering something for a second. “If they’re bad for you, and you know it, then why do you smoke them?” He asked, also crushing his, half-finished.

“Maybe I have a death wish. Maybe I just don’t care. I’m not sure,” Hux replied. He began walking towards his home, with Kylo quick to follow. 

The dimly lit street lamps were blurs in Hux’s mind as he walked home. Why had he invited this stranger in? Phasma would surely get a kick out of it, teasing Hux about “finally finding a boyfriend” and things like that. He glanced behind him, to see Kylo looking small and fragile. Almost like he would break down soon. Hux watched as he shivered, wrapping his arms around his body. Hux shook his head, turning his head forward and began walking down a new street leading straight to his house. He repositioned his bag that hung off of his back, leather jacket making little noise. He strode to his white two-story house, pulling his keys out of his pocket.

Kylo glanced around the porch. It was dimly lit from the lamp in the window, revealing a bench and a few potted plants. It was nice and homey enough. He almost didn’t want to leave.

“Do you want to come inside or sleep on the porch?” Hux asked, holding the door open. Kylo quickly walked into the house, and was met with the smell of cat. He looked around the entryway, looking at the gray painted walls and carefully cleaned hallway. The floors were tiled and even darker than the walls, but it worked in a clever sort of way. Kylo kicked off his shoes and put them by the door. Hux, shoes already off, walked deeper into the house to drop his bag off in his room. Kylo stood awkwardly, looking around the room to try and see what he could find out about Hux. It appeared the man cared for his cat, a lot. There was a framed picture of the ginger furball on the wall. He glanced around the rest, eyes falling on the living room.   
He took careful steps into the room, trying not to disrupt the look of serenity and peace that has graced in front of Kylo. Looking around, Kylo couldn’t help but admire Hux’s decorating skills. A sofa and recliner set, both a shade of light gray, sat on one side of the room next to a black coffee table. On the table stood a white office lamp pointing outward. The carpet was a nice gray that compliments the walls. There was few pictures, most of them being of Hux, his cat, and a rather tall blonde woman. He assumed this woman was close. Kylo turned to the opposite wall to look at the nice (and rather expensive) television. It was a flatscreen, and Kylo assumed it would be HD when it was turned on. Windows with black shades was on the wall next to the television.  
Kylo glanced down when something warm pressed against his leg. He saw a ginger cat that he assumed was the one framed by the door. He’s kinda cute. Reminds me of Hux a bit, Kylo thought. He smiled at the thought of the cat smoking and wearing a badass leather jacket.

“I see you’ve met Millicent,” Hux said, walking into the livingroom. He was straightening his sleeve cuff.

“He’s adorable,” Kylo stated, bending down to stroke the feline.

“She, actually. But yeah, she is,” he corrected Kylo, walking to the sofa. “Take a seat, I have a few questions and I’m sure you have some too.”

“Thanks,” Kylo said graciously, moving to sit on the rather comfortable sofa. He sat stiffly, almost scared to make himself comfortable in fear of appearing rude. Hux, on the other hand, settled nicely, getting comfortable almost immediately.

“So, why can’t you go back to your family? I’m sure there’s more to it than what you told me,” Hux asked.

Kylo took in a deep breath. “Well, I suppose it’s the least I could do to tell you. To tell you the truth, I’m scared. My uncle set the standards high in the terms of accomplishments, seeing as he saved my mom’s life a few times. I’m scared that I’ll be like my grandpa, who was a homicidal maniac. I just, don’t know what I’m doing,” Kylo said, tears welling up in his eyes.

“Hey, that’s fine. You can crash here for as long as you need. I know what it feels like when your parents don’t approve of your actions,” He tried to comfort Kylo. “Maybe you can join my dysfunctional family. Well, not my blood family, they’re nuts. I mean, I have a friend that I consider family. Her name is Phasma, maybe you can meet her.”

Kylo smiled. “Is she the woman in these pictures?” He asked, pointing to the nearest one. It must have been at a theme park of sorts. She had an ice-cream in her hand, sunglasses on and blonde hair cut short. Hux was in the picture too, but he looked sour. He had a drink in his hand, and a baseball cap on his head. In the background, there was a rollercoaster track and a bright blue sky. She was smiling, and must have been the one holding the camera.

“Yeah, that’s her,” Hux said smiling. “She’s a really close friend. Almost like a sister,” Hux said, smiling a bit. He looked at Kylo suddenly, “Don’t tell her I said that. I’ll never hear the end of it.”

Kylo smiled and nodded. “Alright, will do,” Kylo assured him. They sat in silence for a while, in a comfortable sort of way. Kylo never felt this way about a person, not since his parents stabbed him in the back. He glanced at Hux, and saw his face nicely shadowed by the lamp behind him. His heart panged and longed for human contact. His eyes were soulful and his face was set in admiration. 

Hux raised his eyebrow. “You okay over there Kylo?”

“Wha- yeah. Yeah I’m… fine.” Kylo stammered. His face filled with blood as he began blushing. “Um, where will I sleep?” He was sure Hux could sense his uncomfortableness from across the few feet in between them

“Oh, how rude of me. I still haven’t shown you around,” Hux scolded himself while standing up. “Follow me.”

Kylo stood quickly, and placed his hands in his pockets. He was scared of breaking something in this man’s home. This man, who is giving him shelter, when he did nothing to deserve it. This man, who saw the best in him, even when he was at his lowest point. For that, Kylo was grateful. 

“This is the guest room, where you’ll be sleeping. Nothing fancy, just a bed, dresser, and a tv along with the desk and fundamental things people usually want in their bedroom,” Hux said, gesturing to a dark door. “My bedroom is upstairs, along with the computer room and the laundry room. And here, is the bathroom. Again, nothing much,” Hux was talking and walking, trying to hurry the tour so he could pack his bag in his trustworthy hiding spot. He had forgotten to, since he was distracted by the man who was currently looking around his house with awestruck eyes. “Kitchen’s over there. You’ve seen the living room, and I think that’s it.”

“Thank you, again. You have no idea what this means to me,” Kylo felt like bowing to Hux, who pretty much saved his life.

Hux smiled, not used to this much gratitude. “You’re welcome. I think I have some pj’s stored in the dresser in the guest bedroom. Feel free to use those. Otherwise, I cook breakfast at eight. Good night!” Hux told Kylo, waving him off to start the climb up the stairs to his bedroom.

“Night, Hux,” Kylo said under his breath once the ginger was out of earshot. 

Hux sighed as he closed his bedroom door. He surprised even himself by letting this complete and total stranger live in his house for however long it takes. He pushed his back against the door, and slid down. Putting his face in his hands, he shook his head. This is all a big mistake, he thought to himself. Hux’s head hit the door behind him with a quiet thud. What would Snoke say if he found out about this? He’d be furious! Hux started regretting everything he had done today. But, he couldn’t find it in himself to kick Kylo out. Maybe it was the way he treated Hux, with all the ‘thank you’’s he’s received by him, it makes Hux feel more like he’s wanted, not needed. Maybe it’s his eyes, the way that they somehow show all the emotion in him. The loneliness, how lost he was, and the way he looked at Hux. He pretended not to see it, but he did, and Hux can’t unsee it. What was it? Was he remembering a past lover? Because that’s what it looked like to Hux.

Hux stood and crossed the room to where he deposited his bag. It sat on a red queen-sized bed with black pillows. The carpet was black, with a blood red rug complementing the also red drapes nicely. He pulled his bag off the bed, and walked to the walk in closet. He removed the fake back wall of the closet, and stowed his rifle there until his next assignment. Which, hopefully, won’t be for a while.  
Kylo sighed as his head hit his (borrowed) pillow. He was tired, yes. But his thoughts were just too loud to allow him to close his eyes and get some rest. Hux was a beautiful man, and he couldn’t deny it. His sexuality has confused him for years, does he like boys, or girls? But he knows for sure, that he likes Hux. Not only that, he also wasn’t a huge douchebag like most of the handsome men Kylo has met over the years. Kylo ran his fingers through his hair, pulling a little to get his frustration out. Why couldn’t he have a baby face that he couldn’t find as anything but ‘cute’? Kylo turned, planting his face in the pillow. He needed sleep, and fast. He’d house hunt in the morning. And find a job. Now, he needed sleep. With what felt like the weight of the world on his shoulders, he fell asleep. 

Hux woke slowly, with Millicent rubbing against him. He smiled as he ran his fingers through her soft, thick fur. He glanced over at the clock on the bedside table. Hux was surprised when it said 9:47 am. Shit, I was supposed to make breakfast and meet Phasma, he thought as he bolted out of bed, ignoring the fact that he still was in his pj’s. He ran down the stairs to the living room, preparing an apology as he tried to straighten his hair. Hux nearly froze as he heard Phasma’s gentle laughter.

“Kylo,” he whispered under his breath. He must be awake, and talking to Phasma. Slowly, he continued walking down the stairs to the living room, where they were both sprawled out on a piece of furniture.

“And then, when Hux came out, his suit was covered in pink paint!” Phasma was telling embarrassing stories from past years. Great, just what he needed. Kylo with knowledge of his most embarrassing moments (that involved Phasma being present, that is).

Hux was so close to walking up to Phasma and slapping her right on the face, despite her strength and size. What stopped him, however, was Kylo’s laugh. He hadn’t heard anything that sounded so beautiful since… never. It was truly angelic, and Hux felt a pang of jealousy. Why couldn’t it have been him to make Kylo laugh? Hux shook his head, trying to rid himself of those silly thoughts. He should not be thinking of a stranger that way, and he needs to alert Phasma and Kylo of his presence. It would be rude to eavesdrop, and he still needs to introduce Kylo to Phasma. Although, judging by how their conversations are going, they are way past that stage at this point.

“Sorry I slept in. I can make some lunch if you’re up to it,” Hux said, announcing himself rubbing the side of his face.

“No, it’s fine. You looked tired last night, you needed sleep,” Kylo told him softly, Phasma watching the exchange with watchful eyes. She smiled.

“So Hux, why didn’t you tell me you had a boyfriend?” Phasma asked, leaning back against the sofa.

Kylo looked appalled, and Hux blushed. “I never said we were-”

“You didn’t need to say it to mean it. I’ll even say, Hux is an attractive man. He even swings your way!” Phasma tried to sell Hux like he was something on the shelf, and he was having none of it.

“Who said he was interested in me?” Hux asked, crossing his arms.

Phasma smirked. She smirked. Hux was going to kill her. “You don’t need to say it. I can see it. Believe it or not Hux, you’re not as good at hiding your feeling as you think you are.”

“What does that have to do with his feelings for me?” Hux asked

Phasma glanced back at Kylo, who was blushing profusely. “Trust me, they exist.”

Kylo looked like he was going to kill Phasma. “Okay, let’s get off this topic, please.”

Hux smiled at this memory. He is now old and pale, having lost his color years ago. He glanced over to Kylo, who couldn’t look more perfect. Hux quit his sniper job after Kylo found out about it two years after they got married. They intertwined their fingers and glanced at the stars in unison. Hux couldn’t picture anyone else he would rather be with.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I was just eager to finish this. And I don't know how to plot.


End file.
